Mugsy Chambers
Mugsy Chambers is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Mugsy may be well-dressed but he is as nasty as his father, who's a former mobster. Although Mugsy may not be his father, he has the same kind of behavior he has: tough, aggressive, egotistical, and - above all things - rude. Mugsy believes that he's in the game to win the prize money and isn't around to make friends, seeing as he is short-tempered and hot-headed. He is also a very sneaky person, as he's able to grab things without people noticing, and he also used to play baseball as the team's star batter. This means that Mugsy has strong arms. This makes Mugsy a possible main antagonist. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''hot-tempered, persuasive, and competitive. '''Favorites; * Color: 'dusty rose * '''Music: '''Frank Sinatra's ''My Way * 'Movie: '''I've always admired my dad and AL Capone, so maybe the movie ''The Untouchables. * '''Food: '''I'm a carnivore, so hand over the meat, boy! '''What are you pet peeves?: '''people who know how to trick me (which rarely ever happens), and people who cry a lot. '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: My dad' was a former mobster like his father before him. I know how to take care of myself, get people on my side, and almost always get away with whatever I do. So I think that kind of skill set that I have will make me a major target but also a player that any team will need. Voting History Muskoka Island In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, he argues with Oliver and Rita about how they both get into a video game rematch while he prefers to fight in real life. When he threatens Dylan to put his show up his butt if he asks who he is again, Dylan jokes by saying "what size shoe do you where?", causing Mugsy to charge at him but is stop by Philip, who tries to tell him to wait until they're in teams. Mugsy tells him to stay out of this as he then notices Chelsea and tells her she'll be treated like dirt, which causes Philip to get upset and punched him, knocking him unconscious. During the footrace, he is placed on The Cunning Red Herrings. When in the guys side of the teams cabin, he asks Vito - which he calls "Italy", due to his (Vito's) nationality - where S Deezy is. He is later seen standing between Vito and Bubba when Geoff announces only a half-hour until dinner; and then at dinner is he is standing is front of Becky at the line. At the end of the episode, he is seen looking over the edge of the cliff. Audition Tape He currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * He is only of two contestant to wear a tie, the other being Joseph. * He is one of two contestants to wear a hat, the other being S Deezy. ** In his case, he wears a fedora.Category:Characters Category:Male characters